


Vol de Nuit

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 去年噶兰人外合志的稿子，可以公开啦~





	Vol de Nuit

一朵花在夜晚开放的时候会散发出怎样的香气呢？它是黑暗、柔软、甜美而诱惑的，你可以在一切昂贵而富有想象力的沙龙香水宣传页上找到这些令人怦然心动的赞美之词。深夜的末班地铁空荡荡的，因此这似有若无的香气就弥漫了整个车厢，地铁的门开了，喝醉了酒的年轻人们原本是从车厢的另一头走上来的，现在他们停止了无意义的大声嬉笑和喧哗，转动头颅，疑惑地嗅闻着，开始寻找香气的来源。

男人把黑色的公文包紧紧地抱在胸口，仿佛这样就可以遮掩住什么。他的脸色苍白中透着潮红，呼吸急促，湿漉漉的紫色额发下面渗出来汗珠。醉醺醺的年轻人们将他包围起来，从上到下俯视着男人，夸张地扇动鼻翼，然后满足地、深深呼出一口气。

“啊呀，是Omega啊！”有人故意大声说，然后其他人哈哈大笑起来。

“香喷喷！看这鲜艳的头毛，是个发情期的小鸟儿吧。来啊，让我们听听你的歌儿，唱得好不好听。”

醉汉嬉笑着伸手去抓男人的头发，一共六个，他们都打扮得像个愤怒青年，手上戴着硕大的骷髅戒指和铆钉手环，胳膊上刺满纹身。深夜的地铁上没有列车员，没有乘客，无人会来阻止即将发生的暴行。

于是紫色头发的男人从座椅上跳起来——他个头很高，在黑色的上班族西装的包裹下有着纤细而有力的手臂和长腿——公文包向前挥出，打在面前一个人的下巴上，发出沉重的响声。对方愣了一下，眼白向上一翻，一声不吭地倒飞出去，瘫倒在车厢对面的座位上。

他的动作有着与上班族的姿态和Omega的香味都极不相称的迅猛狂暴的气势，被酒精冲昏了头脑的小流氓们只嚎叫着反抗了几十秒钟，在第三个人倒下后就开始抱头鼠窜。列车依然平稳地运行着，广播里面重复了两遍到站通知，门开了，青少年们争先恐后地跑下车，一哄而散。男人最后一个从车厢里面出来，苍白的脸颊如今也红得好像醉酒一样，他气势汹汹地朝着对方跑掉的方向挥舞了两下公文包，然后转头往反方向逃去。

“崔斯坦骗我。”一口气跑出地铁站之后男人才在路灯旁边停下来，扶着灯柱大口喘气，愤愤地说，“这什么，自然香型抑制剂，根本没用！”

虽然如此，他还是从西装口袋里掏出那没用的小瓶，又往自己身上喷了几下，然后快步往不远处隐没在夜色中的公寓走去。

他觉得脚步沉重，汗流浃背，吹拂着凉爽的夜风，脖颈和后心却越发潮热起来。同样是鸟型人类又同为Omega的好友推荐给他的这款抑制剂号称纯天然产物，可以用自然的香气有效掩饰Omega发情期充满信息素的体味，对于发情反应较为轻微的鸟型人类而言是非常好的绿色代用品——然而事实证明，还是化学制品更靠谱。

“不就是普通的香水吗？”

走到家门口的时候，男人似乎终于回过味来，他一边喘着气，一边不满地砸响了自己与恋人共同居住着的公寓大门。

 

“兰斯洛特！欢迎回家——！”

和明亮的灯光一起出现在打开的门内的，是有着灿烂金发和笑容，向他张开双臂露出宽阔胸膛的男人，高文。兰斯洛特的恋人紧紧地拥抱住他，踮起脚给他一个深长的亲吻。环绕着身体的温暖胸膛和有力手臂让兰斯洛特长长地叹了一口气，手里拎着的公文包啪地一声降落在地。

累了。他垂下头，撒娇一样地蹭着比自己矮上半个头的男人的肩窝。信息素的甜味洋溢出来，像是新冲好的热巧克力散发出馥郁芬芳。高文抱着兰斯洛特的腰把他拖进门来，再反手一把推在门上和他接吻，交换唾液，舌尖上黏糊糊地，浓烈得像是没有水的蜂蜜。兰斯洛特的脸越来越红，眼睑下垂，喘息的声音从他喉咙里嗯嗯啊啊地溢出来，两个人分开的时候嘴角一片湿黏。

“昨晚抱着你觉得好热，今天早上起来我就忍不住开始筑巢，花了一整天的时间。”高文说。两人目前都就职于高文叔父创立的卡美洛公司，他想要请个假很容易。“没想到你也……看来果然是发情的季节到了……来吧！兰斯洛特，进来看看我给你筑好的巢！”

数十万年的进化之后，各种人类的发情期都已经不再像他们的动物祖先那样精准地跟随季节变化，但潜藏在鸟型人类身体深处的，继承自那些巨大美丽的鸟儿们的本能仍在。发情期的Alpha会本能地想要筑起温暖华美的巢，用歌舞和闪闪发光的小东西来俘获Omega的欢心，邀请他们来到自己的巢穴，交配、生下雏鸟并一起孵化和养育他们。虽然对于文明社会中有着固定配偶的人类而言，这样的行为比起求偶更像是展示爱意的仪式和情趣，但显然任何一对热恋中的情人，都会乐此不疲。

高文拉着兰斯洛特发烫的手走进卧室。一百八十和一百九十公分的高个男人同居中的宽大卧室现在塞满了杂物，厚厚的丝绒窗帘上面挂着一闪一闪的彩灯，一层层合拢，将夜色和风隔绝在外。客厅里的懒人沙发和靠垫都被拖进来，与床和床头柜一起，在地上围出一块小小的铺满了羊毛地毯和羽绒枕头的空间。高文的四季衣服全部从衣柜里搬了出来，T恤、羊毛袜、呢子大衣和法兰绒睡袍散乱地搭在床垫和沙发上，从门后到床上，到处都堆着圣诞节的装饰品，那些锡纸包裹鲜艳闪亮的彩球、星星、礼物盒与魔杖。

衣服散发出柔软的棉毛气味和清新的樟脑味，以及常年穿着它们的Alpha私密、独特的气息。这里闻上去像是洗衣店，看上去像是圣诞节的杂货市场，狭窄而繁忙，令人安心。兰斯洛特闭上眼睛，在黑暗中深深吸气，高文的气味和身心放松的疲惫感一起涌上来，他呻吟了一声，扑倒在被羊毛毯、枕头和大衣覆盖的凹陷空间里面，一动不动，劳累了一天的抱怨和遭到骚扰的愤怒，一下子都飞往了天外。

这里是他们的巢穴。

高文在他旁边跪下来，从背后按揉着兰斯洛特的肩膀，抽掉领带，脱下他盔甲一样僵硬的正装。兰斯洛特再一次发出柔软、绵长的呻吟，高文低下头，将嘴唇埋进短发里亲吻他的后颈。

衣衫带着白日的疲惫和烦恼一件件脱落下来，和沾满高文气味的家常衣服混在一起。兰斯洛特在数寸深的厚厚羊毛地毯上打了个滚，翻过身来，在黑暗中拥抱住高文的脖颈，仰起头主动而甜蜜地和他接吻。窗帘上五颜六色的星星一样的小彩灯闪烁着，跳跃着的光芒在金发男人轮廓分明的脸颊上投下温暖的阴影。

他的手也伸进高文的衣服里去，抚摸他隆起的胸肌和脊背，到光滑的腰部和块块分明的腹肌。兰斯洛特晃动着头和高文亲吻，鼻尖在脸颊上磨蹭，贪婪地呼吸恋人的气息。修长的手指解开了皮带和拉链，探进裤子里，高文按住了他的手，将他放在羽毛的靠枕上，他看着兰斯洛特睁大的眼睛露出微笑，不要那么着急。

“你今天好香，不仅仅是发情的气味。”高文说，“你变得那么甜，又神秘，又柔软。让我想要多亲亲你，多爱抚你一会，再给你唱一首歌。”

兰斯洛特困惑地望着他，用开始变得黏糊糊的头脑想了一会。

“啊，是香水。”他想了起来，“崔斯坦给我的，说是可以掩盖信息素的味道……”他举起手腕，不确定地放在鼻端嗅了嗅，“……可是味道好像更夸张了……”

“是更加可爱了。”

高文微笑着趴到兰斯洛特的身体上方来，小鸟一样地轻啄他的额头和鼻梁，脸颊和嘴唇。他用嘴唇爱抚着兰斯洛特的耳垂和后颈，用呼吸的热气抚摸他，直到他忍受不了，发出笑声一样的呻吟，缩起身体躲开。他们在狭小的巢穴里面拥抱和翻滚，让赤裸皮肤互相贴近摩擦升温。

“崔斯坦骗我……香水还有这样的作用吗……不，这可不行……”

兰斯洛特的喘息开始变得沉重，“这已经让我难以忍受了……”他紧紧抱着男人的肩膀将脸埋进他颈窝里，闷闷地说。“我想要你，好想要你。来吧，高文。”

“让我来为你唱一首歌吧，然后为我打开你的羽毛。”高文像是歌唱一样轻快地说着，他的手掌滑过兰斯洛特背后翕动的羽突，哼起英国故事里妖精的歌谣。“让我来为你梳理羽毛。”

他的动作像是水流，像是舞蹈。歌声在黑暗中低低地回响起来，兰斯洛特的肌肉和皮肤在高文手心舒展，他的身体开始变化，羽翼簌簌振动，宽阔的、足以将两个人完全包裹的翅膀从他背后伸展出来。

鸟儿的祖先们留在他们身体里最后的遗产，就是这发情期才会展开的巨大华美的羽毛。他们用信息素的香气广而告之，邀请和吸引异性，但只会为选中的那一个人，献上他们的歌声、羽翼和真心。

“请你看看我吧。”“我成熟、健康且美丽。”“我想要和你结为一体，永不分离。”仅仅是展开翅膀，就可以代替语言和眼神传达如此之多的话语。

以及最重要的，“我爱着你。”

兰斯洛特的翅膀与他浓密柔软的头发一样，是紫罗兰的颜色。鸟儿们的冠羽经过了数十万年的退化，仍然比其他人类的毛发更加艳丽夺目。他的羽翼展开超过三米，收起来依然能够盖过自己修长的小腿，在翅膀的末端，羽毛鲜明的光泽当中闪耀着一点点淡金色，像是用沙漠、夜晚的海和最昂贵的涂料调成。

羽翼掩盖不住的地方，露出雪白的小腿与脚踝，和鸟儿漂亮的尾羽。十二根幽蓝浅紫长长尾羽从脊椎的末端生长出来，如果他站起来就会一直拖到地上。兰斯洛特用翅膀裹住了身体将他的尾羽夹在腿间，紫色羽毛的茧当中，就只有足部的白皙皮肤裸露在外，显得格外光艳。多美啊，高文用歌声赞叹着，他热情地为他的爱人而歌唱，用那明朗的旋律和跃动的指尖，梳理兰斯洛特的羽毛。

在被翅膀包裹起来的Omega上方，Alpha也展开了他的羽翼。

高文的翅膀是镶嵌金边的墨绿色，尾羽的末端像是太阳一样闪闪发光。太阳的鸟儿在黑夜中拥抱住他的恋人，在太阳底下他的光芒耀眼夺目，而在午夜，他温柔而融洽。

因为夜晚是如此的宁静，融化在交合的唇间，融化在喘息的声音里面，仿佛巢穴之外的天地都已经消失。汗湿的灼热肌肤贴在鼻尖上，还萦绕着妩媚神秘的甜香，两个人的羽翼交织着伸展开来，在巢穴当中搭成一个更加狭窄而温暖的小巢，将这用声音、香气和情愫闭锁其中。

他们再一次拥抱在一起，亲吻对方，互相梳理羽毛。亲吻嘴唇、额头、脸颊，亲吻脖颈、锁骨、乳头，亲吻胸口和肚脐，亲吻身体的其他部分。

“我喜欢你的气味。”

“我喜欢你的歌声。”

厚实、黑暗的翅膀底下，高文和兰斯洛特头抵着头，窃窃私语。热气和爱语吹拂在耳孔中，羽毛颤栗着从皮肤上竖立起来，窸窸窣窣，扫过满地细小闪亮的杂物。

“我因为发情的气味在地铁上被骚扰了。”兰斯洛特叽叽喳喳地抱怨着，沉浸在高文的温暖气息之中，让他毫无顾忌地放松下来，吐露心声。“我不喜欢这些，信息素、香气和属于Omega的东西。但它能让你变得兴奋，我喜欢看到你被情欲染红的美丽的脸，所以仔细想想也没有什么不好——它让我更加爱你。”

高文大笑起来，“可是没有什么能让我爱你更深一些——你知道，它已经深到——是怎样的程度呢……”

彼此爱抚的动作短暂地中断了，他开始思考起来，兰斯洛特发出不满的哼声，他凶猛地扑倒在高文身上，幽深的紫色眼眸，像是鹰隼和镶嵌的宝石一样明亮，他的舌头舔着湿润的嘴唇。

“用你进入我身体的深度，将它展示给我看。”兰斯洛特直接而急切地说。高文拉拢他的腰肢，环过他的脖颈将嘴唇凑近，他将自己的舌头深入到他张开的唇齿之间，将自己的一部分深入到他的身体当中。

“我会用一整夜来向你证明。”

他们的羽翼在做爱的时候拍动着，就像一双极乐鸟掠过午夜的舷窗投入星河。


End file.
